


What Was Needed

by Kosho



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Inquisitor Backstory, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Character, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: Saeris Lavellan is dying. She's known that since she was a child, buying time where she can. A talented mage, she was chosen for the Conclave, a journey she is more than willing to make. She knows the Gods no longer listen, but she's given more questions than answers when she awakens in a dungeon with a strange mark, feeling better than she can recall. The journey to seal the Breach might still kill her, but the answers to her questions drive her on.





	What Was Needed

Before the Conclave

“Sylaise, Mythal, Elgar’nan…I've prayed to all the gods, gave offerings that would make any god smile, I've studied all the histories, spoken to all that would speak with me, offered prayer to the Maker, to the god-spirits of the Avvar, any and all whose ears are open to my voice. None answer, not so much of a sign. What are we to do when all the Gods have turned away and taken their hands from our world?” She asked quietly.

“Child, the gods have not turned away, perhaps they've simply deemed us unworthy, it is the constant struggle of life.” The Keeper replied. “Are you concerned about the journey? Is this why you so desperately seek their blessings?”

“No...perhaps it's nothing…” she answered.

“Then go with your head high. You were chosen for this because you've already been _blessed_. Few possess your talent and still maintain a humble and caring attitude to go with it. I know you will make us proud, Saeris.” She said.

“I will…” Saeris agreed.

Shouldering her pack, she boarded the boat, taking a seat as quickly as she descended to the hold. Sighing, she grabbed a book from her bag, the last hope she had. It was no secret she was ill. The moment she found out her destination, it was as though she was meant to go, destined even. Though the ashes were long since declared missing, perhaps she might find a bit that was overlooked, maybe some small specks, enough to purge her from this sickness before it claimed her life. If she didn't, at least she'd still be of some use, able to report back her findings and save her clan somehow. Clearly the Divine’s words were of some interest, though it wasn't immediately apparent why. Saeris covered her mouth, coughing hard enough to make her chest ache, her lungs burning. The book slid from her lap, reaching into her pack for a cloth. When the fit ended, she gasped for air, wiping dark spots of blood from her palm.

“There's no more use in prayer if no one can hear them…” she sighed, closing her eyes.

* * *

  
Saeris woke up in the dark. Coughing again, she fell forward, confused by the lack of familiar pain in her lungs. No blood, the only pain an unfamiliar one in her hand. Despite how cold it was, there was a gentle warmth in her body, reassuring somehow. There was nothing to recall, no memory of anything after arriving at the Conclave. Judging solely on the way she felt, maybe she _had_ found some of the ashes after all. That was the only thing that made any kind of sense. The question now was what happened to end up in a place like this, bound like a common criminal. The air here was different, crisp, sharp almost from the cold. Her body not quite accustomed to it, and yet still she was thankful. The thought that somehow, she'd torn herself from the jaws of death a temporary relief, vanishing the minute she was jerked up off the floor, a sword pointed in her face with a very angry woman pointing it at her.

“Well then…” she gasped, catching her breath. “What have I done?”

“You were at the Conclave.” She began.

“So I was.” She agreed quietly.

“Everyone who attended is dead. _Except_ for you. Divine Justinia perished as well, Templars, mages, all gone.” She said with a scowl. “Yet you sit here, none the worse for wear save that mark on your hand.”

“I hadn't gotten a good look at it. That is different. I've not seen anything like it until now.” She said curiously. “I'm afraid I don't know what happened. It might sound convenient, but I don't remember. All I know is… I feel a little better. Not fully perhaps, but better…”

“What do you mean you feel _better_? How can _this_ make you feel better?” She growled, stepping closer again until another woman held her back.

“I'm an open book. I've got nothing to hide. When I was a child, I took ill. With medicine I got strong enough to help out, but it got worse. Barely able to breath at times, bringing up blood, muscles weakening to the point I couldn't stand at times. Today, when I awoke here, for the first time in months, nothing came up when I coughed. Were it not for these chains, I feel I could stand without issue. I know not why.” Saeris explained honestly.

The second woman pulled her aside to speak somewhat more privately. “Cassandra, I saw the look in her eyes, I've studied plenty of people, interrogated enough for several lifetimes. She's not lying. Beyond that, we need her.”

“How can you be so sure?” Cassandra asked.

“She claims to feel better. Look closer, the darkness under her eyes, she looks weakened. It's a wonder she made it to the temple at all. If she says she can walk, then the only choice is to take her. Maybe she can stop this, if she can't, we were already doomed. Nothing is lost by letting her prove herself, but there's everything to gain.” The woman said.

“Very well. Go on ahead Leliana. We’ll meet you there, Maker willing.” Cassandra said.

Leliana left, and with her, the soldiers that accompanied them. Seeming to consider what she said, Cassandra gently pulled her to her feet, unlocking her cuffs and cutting the ropes. She wouldn't run away, that was the feeling she got from her. Her hand gripped her wrist loosely, stopping to look for a moment. Leliana had a point, her wrist felt thin, she wasn't starving, but it was clear she either simply wasn't eating or couldn't eat well. It was possible she believed the Divine could cure her, and that was why she went. Maybe she had nothing to do with her death after all. She couldn't erase the suspicions of others, but there was a bit of doubt in her mind.

“Come on. I'm taking you to the Breach. If anyone has a chance of closing it, it's you. We will die if it's not closed, so really, if you can't, there's nothing left to lose…” she explained.

Despite how frightening that should have sounded, she was still feeling that wave of calm inside her. Strangely, it was a new feeling. Like something inside was telling her everything would be alright. It was a sense of peace unlike anything she'd experienced before. She wasn't following out of obligation, no, what was driving her was discovering what happened at the Temple, and the meaning behind the strange feeling.

“Is that it up there? Is it...it's expanding, isn't it?” She asked.

“Yes, that's it. You feel it, don't you? Whenever it moves, your hand appears to flare up, I've seen it.” She said.

“Then let's hope I can fix it.” She mumbled. “

“I'm curious as to why your Keeper would choose to send you. I assume you didn't come here on your own, right?” She asked.

“She told me it was because I have talent but I'm humble and caring. I'm not sure. I was First because I was the only mage in the clan currently… part of me wonders if she saw my best use. If something were to happen, and my illness had claimed me, maybe she believed it would spare the strongest of our clan from the risk. I might be overthinking it, of course. I recall I came willingly because I wanted to.” She admitted.

“Is your clan far away?” She asked.

“In the Free Marches. It was quite a long trip…” Saeris said. “If we might still die, I suppose you're the only one who would know. My name is Saeris Lavellan. I don't want to be just another mage…”

“You are surprisingly open. However, I won't be the only one to know. There are others not far away. One of which is also an elf. He oversaw your care while you were unconscious…” Cassandra told her.

“I see. Well, I shall have to thank him for that when there's time.” She said

“You'll have your chance soon.” Cassandra said. 


End file.
